Reality of Flames
by PennCrawford
Summary: Pogue is tired of his problems with Kate but when someone comes unexpectedly and steals his heart, a twist occurs. And all he's left thinking is maybe they should have exchanged real names first. POGUE/OC
1. Sweet Cherry Pie

**OK so this is POGUE/OC I'm not abandoning my other stories but I just finished all this college stuff and I wanted something different and I see only a few of these so I decided to write one. Hope you like it!**

**Sweet Cherry Pie**

"Why do you always have to do this" yelled Pogue

"It's nothing"

"Yea flirting with every guy that says hi to you is nothing" he countered

"Why do get into these jealous rages?" Kate yelled

"You know what fine, forget this I'm done"

"You always say that, but you're going to come back"

He grabs the door knob and with one last look he says, "Not this time"

-------------------------------------------

"Hey, Sarah. Caleb man Pogue left again" Tyler stated as he entered Caleb's room.

"Come on, you know Pogue he probably just went to blow off some steam he'll be back in a day or two"

"I don't know Caleb, the fight him and Kate had been pretty rough" Sarah stepped in.

"Yea I saw her see looked pretty shaken up about it Caleb"

"Fine school starts up again soon so if he doesn't come back in a couple of days we'll go find him"

------------------------------------------

Pogue kept riding his bike not knowing where he was going. He just knew he had to get out of there.

He had been riding for hours and before he knew it he was in New York. He needed alcohol in his system, he was craving for it. So he stopped at the first place he saw a bar called Concrete Temperature.

He walked in the bar and looked around. It reminded him of Nicky's a little bit but it wasn't. He wasn't going to see Nicky behind the bar, he wasn't going to see Reid and Tyler playing pool in the corner and most importantly he wasn't going to see Kate and that's just what he needed.

He sat directly in the middle of the bar. He looked to see if he could find the bartender somewhere around the crowded space. As he was searching he caught a glimpse of long dark hair and did a double take, for a second he thought he saw Kate serving one of the men on the other side on the bar but when the girl turned around he knew it wasn't her. Though the girl was hot he came here for one thing only to drink away his problems and he was determined to do it.

He finally got her attention and ordered a couple of shots. She took out the shot glasses and poured it like a pro.

"So I'm guessing bad night, girl trouble?"

He looked up at her face and studied her before he answered. She had naturally tan skin and deep brown eyes.

"How'd you know?"

"Been working here for awhile, I've seen them all" she said with a smirk.

"Awhile," he said with a hollow chuckle. "You look like your 18"

"That's because I am" she grinned.

"So how are you allowed to work here?"

"I never really got along with the parental so I moved in with my friend and needed a job. Her older cousin, Meg owns this place so she put in a word for me. But when Meg found out how old I was she said no but her boyfriend, god bless him, was pretty cool and talked her into it. Now she never wants to let me go"

"Lucky you"

"That indeed, so back to your girl trouble" she started before she was cut off by loud music and what, Pogue assumed, was Meg with a mega phone.

"Alright ladies and gentleman it's that time again" she turned to all the girls behind the bar "You ready ladies"

The bartender turned back to Pogue "Hold that thought I'll be right back" she smiled

Pogue watched as she went into a backroom with the rest of the ladies while hearing 'Cherry Pie' blasting from the speakers.

I'll swing all night, yeah

_Yeah, yeah - huh!_

_She's my cherry pie  
_

_Cool drink of water  
_

_Such a sweet surprise  
_

_Taste so good  
_

_Make a grown man cry  
_

_S__weet Cherry pie_

One by one each girl came out and went on top of the bar and doing a dance routine, Meg announcing all of them.

"Here come our first Bonfire"

_Well, Swingin' on the front porch  
_

_Swingin' on the lawn  
_

_Swingin' where we want  
_

_Cause there ain't nobody home  
_

_Swingin' to the left  
_

_And swingin' to the right  
_

_If I think about baseball  
_

_I'll swing all night, yeah_

"Sparks"

_Swingin' in the living room  
_

_Swingin' in the kitchen  
_

_Most folks don't  
_

_Cause they're too busy bitchin'  
_

_Swingin' in there  
_

_Cause she wanted me to feed her  
_

_So I mixed up the batter  
_

_And she licked the beater_

"Firecracker"

_I scream, you scream  
_

_We all scream for her  
_

_Don't even try  
_

_Cause you can't ignore her  
_

_She's my cherry pie  
_

_Cool drink of water  
_

_Such a sweet suprise  
_

_Tastes so good  
_

_Make a grown man cry  
_

_Sweet cherry pie  
_

_Oh yeah_

Pogue continued to watch as they continued the dance routine on top of the bar with fire lit shots at the corners of it.

"And last but certainly not least, the crowd favorite. The one who boils you guys temperatures and some of the girls" she said with a smirk. "Our very own Flame"

_She's my cherry pie  
_

_Put a smile on your face  
_

_Ten miles wide  
_

_Looks so good  
_

_Bring a tear to your eye  
_

_Sweet cherry pie_

Pogue listened as the crowd cheered louder and he saw the bartender he was talking to climb up and join the others. She danced in the middle as the others moved to the sides of the bar

"Left side signature moves" the lady with the megaphone exclaimed. He watched as each girl on the left dance individually each ending with something different.

"Right side"

"And now Flame, do your thing"

She swayed her hips and danced like it was the most natural thing in the world. She danced right in from of him. Just when he thought her routine was over she spun three times and landed on bended knees with her back on the bar. She leaned up, locked eyes with him and grazed her bottom lip with her teeth. Pogue felt like he couldn't move as if he was like he was paralyzed in his spot. A sly grin spread across her face.

"So, you feel like talking about it?" she said over the music.

"I'll take a rain check"

"Suit yourself" and with that she hopped off the bar put a hand to her ear and listened to her applause. "See you here tomorrow then"

"Are you asking or telling?"

She raised a brow "You decide" then turned and walked back into the room while another girl took her shift.

Pogue sat there and finished off his drink. The perfect candidate to forget about Kate went right through that door. _Guess I'll be coming back tomorrow _he thought as he hopped off the stole and back on his bike.

**This chapter was Coyote Ugly inspired love that movie and I hope you loved this chapter**

**Tell me what you think? Love it Hate it? Click the review button and let me know! Thanks **


	2. How About That Rain Check?

**Thanks for the reviews they were great! Glad you liked it**

**How About That Rain Check**

The next night

Pogue reevaluated his thoughts and had decided not to pursue the bartender. He came to New York to get away from his girl trouble not add another girl to the list. But that didn't stop him from going back.

He came in just in time to see Flame start to dance on the bar. The place was packed and the crowd was singing along as 'One way or another' played through the stereos.

He was moving his way through the crowd when he caught a glimpse of some guy with a mischievous smirk looking intently at Flame moving closer to the bar. Pogue tried to push his way threw as he saw the guy wrap his hand around Flame's ankle. He watched as she tried to laugh it off and jokingly tell the guy to get off but he didn't.

Pogue finally reached the bar and grab the guy by the shoulder and moved forward. "Hey babe, sorry I'm late traffic was a bitch" he said looking up at her

"No problem, I kind of figured so I saved this seat for you" she smiled knowing what he was doing.

Pogue turned and glared at the guy behind him and watched as the guy started trailing back into the crowd.

"Well didn't you just come in the neck of time" she smiled at him. "You just got yourself a drink on the house"

Pogue just nodded grateful for the drink and turned to scan the packed bar.

"Here you go hot stuff" he heard from behind him but noticed it wasn't Flame's voice. He turned to see a guy behind him with a t-shirt that said 'Guys do it better'.

"I saw what you did for Flame aren't you just the gentleman" the guy winked

Pogue cleared his throat uncomfortably and looked around for Flame.

"I'm Justin, in case you're wondering"

"Uh, where's Flame?"

"O she's over there taking tables" Justin said leaning in a little closer.

"Um thanks…I think I'm going to uh go speak to her real quick" Pogue said quickly putting his beer down.

He got up to turn when Justin caught his wrist. "You know if you ever decide to switch lanes Flame has my number."

He tried to play it cool as he noticed the other people surrounding the bar were looking.

He laughed awkwardly "Even if I did go _that_ way, you wouldn't want me I've been told I'm an extremely jealous person"

"I'm sure I can handle" Justin said licking his lips

Pogue's eyes widened as he almost tripped over the leg of the stool and quickly sauntered his way threw the bar in search of Flame.

--------------------------------------------

"What would you like" Flame said to the people at the table.

"I know what I want" she felt a hand slide against her arm "I'm Mike by the way"

Flame turned around and raised an eyebrow seeing it was the guy from the bar earlier.

"Good know I got the name to go with the face of jerk who couldn't keep his hands off when I file the harassment report"

"O come on, you were staring right at me"

"Its part of the show" she scoffed

"You know that we had something. Then that asshole of yours came. I should have just taken care of him then sent him on his way"

"Funny you weren't saying that when he was standing next to you"

"If he came right now I'd do it"

"Well then how about you turn around" Flame looked passed Mike's shoulder to find Pogue standing behind him with narrowed eyes

Flame stood between them and put a hand on both of them "Look how about we just forget about it and not do anything stupid"

"Sure no problem, nothing stupid" Mike said as he started to turn around but then twisted back and punched Pogue in the face.

Pogue quickly recovered and sent a punch twice as hard towards Mike and Mike fell on top of the table.

Mike tried to get up but ended up slipping on the glass that fell on the floor. Pogue was about to go back after him but Flame grabbed his bicep. He turned towards her as she saw Meg coming out with a bat.

"Your going to get kicked out anyway so how about that rain check" she said.

Pogue just nodded as they made their way towards the exit.

---------------------------------------------

They walked in silence for awhile before Pogue spoke up. "I thought you were the bartender"

"I am but we were short tonight so I had to fill in and Justin was running the bar"

"Yea that guy caught me off guard; he tried to ask me out"

"Yea I know, I told him to try" she smirked

Why didn't you tell him I'm not …you know"

"How was I supposed to know? We didn't really get a chance to talk. You're the one who wanted the rain check"

"So that was your way of getting me back"

"Why would I want to get you back? I don't even know you." She lightly chuckled.

"Well then how about I start with my name"

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"It's going to ruin the whole mysterious thing you have going for you"

"Mysterious" he laughed

"Yea" she smiled. "You don't need to learn mine either you can just call me Flame"

"Alright, but what are you going to call me?"

"Well you came to the rescued twice in one hour. I think it's safe to say you might just be my hero. So I'm going Batman"

"Batman? Why not Superman?"

"You might have the physical physique for it." She grinned as she looked him over. "But from the looks on that cut and bump on your head you're not impenetrable."

"Thanks for that by the way" she continued.

"No problem"

----------------------------------------

They stopped at a bench and sat down.

"Let's play a game" she exclaimed

"What kind of game?"

"Well how about you tell me one thing about me from what you noticed in the past two nights"

He took a second to think about it and then answered "You've been dancing for years"

"How do you figure?" she grinned

"Yesterday during your routine out of all of them you looked the comfortable. It seemed natural to you"

She lightly laughed "You're right I have been dancing for years. That's one of the main reasons me and my parents don't get along. They wanted me to be a doctor but I couldn't, when I'm performing it's when I'm my happiest. I'd do it for life if I could"

"Why don't they want you to?"

"Dancing and singing aren't really looked at highly in the society I was raised in" she said dismissively

Pogue could tell she didn't really want to talk about it so he quickly changed the subject.

"So what did you notice about me?"

She thought for a moment before a grin grew on her face and answered "That as much as you try to hide it with your broody eyes and leather jacket you're kind of clumsy"

He looked at her for a second.

"I saw you trip off the stool"

He laughed. "That shouldn't count I felt like I was being trapped by your friend"

"Okay fine I have another one. You're a runner"

"Actually I'm a swimmer" he smiled

"No I meant from your problems"

"What makes you say that?"

"You came into the bar and said you had a girl problem. I know you're not from around here by looking at that fake id you showed me yesterday, so you must have left there to get away from her. By the way I know you're not a southerner, so you should really get your id fixed instead of saying you're from Texas." She laughed

He laughed too "You are not like most girls"

"Ah come on, that one's obvious" she joked and they started laughing all over again.

They sat on the benched and continued their little game for hours and didn't even realize it. For awhile Pogue forgot all about his problems with Kate that led him to New York in the first place.

"What time is it" Flame asked as she grabbed for her phone. "O my god its 3:30 in the morning

"Want me to drive you home?"

"Nah its okay my ride is at the bar" she said getting up dusting off her jeans from the dust on the bench. When she looked up Pogue was inches away from her.

"By the way, it's over. There is no girl anymore."

A grin graced her lips as she leaned closer to his face "Night Batman" she said before slowly backing away and walking back towards the bar

--------------------------------------------------

**Here it is! Chapter 2 Tell me what you think. You keep reviewing I keep writing.**

**Press that review button )**


	3. Devin Hatcher and Jimi Hendrix

**I** **loved the reviews they were great!**

**Devin Hatcher and Jimi Hendrix**

Pogue looked at the time as he walked through the doors and saw it was 10:50. He walked to the bar in search of Flame. When he got there a head popped from behind the bar, it was Justin.

Pogue opened and closed his mouth not knowing what to say.

"Its okay, it's okay. Flame confirmed, it your straight"

He chuckled slightly starting to relax. "Where is she?"

"She told me to tell that she's off at 11 and she'll meet you out back"

"Thanks" Pogue said getting off the stool.

Justin tilted his head and stared at Pogue's ass. "Another one lost to the dark side"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Pogue walked out back and found Flame carrying two boxes towards Meg.

"Here let me get that" he sad grabbing the boxes from her.

"Well if it isn't the dark knight to the rescue again"

"Who's this" Meg asked

"Meg this is Batman, Batman this is Meg"

"Oh the hero, the one with the nice…" she looked toward Flame who looked like she was going to smash one of the beer bottles her head. "_Eyes_"

"I don't know where she heard that from because I uh know she didn't hear that from me, right Meg" she said as she nudged her.

"Yeah I think I heard it from Justin or something" she chuckled.

Pogue just laughed noticing Flame wouldn't look him in the eye. "You're done?"

"Yea let's go"

They continued walking down the blocks in a comfortable silence until Pogue broke it.

"You know it's cute the way you do the whole wandering eye thing, when you get caught"

"I have no idea what your talking about I do no such thing" Still not looking him in the eye.

"You went to your friends and talked about me" Flame rolled her eyes.

"It was Justi--"

He stopped her by grabbing her and turning her around "It's endearing to know you have an innocent side behind the badass that dances on top of bars."

She smiled and continued to walk on. "Don't get a big head"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So is it okay to ask if you have family or is that against the mysterious rule"

"Sure" she laughed. "But no names"

"Deal, so do you have any siblings"

"I have a sister"

"Does she take after you" he laughed

"Well step-sister. We might as well be blood. We've known each other since we were two. We've done everything together. I owe her a lot."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let's just say I've put her through a lot of shit and she's always had my back"

Pogue nodded. "So what about your parents, did you seriously not get along that much that you had to move out of your house?

"I love my dad. I love my step-mom, too but performing is in my blood and my dad just wont except that. He says it's because it's not good enough or practical but I know the real reason." She looked up at Pogue and he nodded at her to continue.

"My real mom died when I was one. She was a singer when she met my dad. I always thought he resented me because I'm so much like her. I've seen more home videos of her than I can count. I have her eyes, her smile, and her voice. I miss my mom. I never knew her but I feel like I did you know." She finished

"So what about you?" she quickly continued trying to avoid an awkward silence. "You have any siblings?"

"Well there are four of us. We're not related but we've known each other since birth. We are as close as you can get."

"Are they as good looking as you?" she smirked

"The ladies seem to think so?" he laughed. "There's one who's always looking out for us no matter what. He's the oldest; you can tell just by looking at him he's the level-headed one. Then there's the wild one. He's always thinking of new ways to get in trouble or to go crazy, hopping from club to club."

"So is that the one who thought up your fake id name, Devin Hatcher"

"Yea, that's the one" he laughed

"Then there's the youngest, we call him Baby boy. He's also the quietest of us all but he has his moments. He hangs out with the wild one way too much." he smiled.

"What about you?"

"I am what you see" he shrugged his shoulders

"Ok so you're a physical swimmer, emotional runner"

"I'm not running now"

"Oh but you will be soon, back to the place where you came from, never to be heard from again. This is all just a quick fantasy but reality will drop by soon"

"So are you saying you're my fantasy girl?"

"In this one, maybe, but I'm pretty sure they'll be others"

"Nah, I'm a one woman kind of guy"

"That's what they all say" she said jokingly

The conversation evolved and they started talking about the future and what they wanted in life.

"I'm actually transferring schools. I'm going on scholarship. I mean my parents have enough money to pay for me to go hundreds of times, but I knew that if I did used there money they'd hold it over my head. And that would mean a one way ticket to med school."

"When do you leave?" Pogue asked

"Saturday"

"I leave Friday"

"Today's Wednesday...so I guess this really is a limited time offer huh" she said a little sadly

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

More time passed and they talked about everything and nothing at the same time

"No way I'm the best in Guitar Hero. No one can touch me" she exclaimed.

"Well, even if I can't beat you I know Baby boy can."

"I'm like Jimi Hendrix, it's not going to happen" They laughed.

"So do you live around here?" Pogue asked

"You see this direction we are walking in"

"Yea"

"You know how long we've been walking in this direction"

"Um" he stated looking down at his watch. "Almost three hours"

"Yea well my place is about 3 blocks down"

"How far are we from the club?"

"About two to three miles back"

"So you left your ride at the club?"

"Actually my friend drove me on her way to her boyfriend's house. So it's just _yours _that's left at the club"

"Actually it isn't. I took a cab tonight. I went to get my bike checked before I leave in a couple of days" he said laughing at the situation.

"Come on; let me go get my car keys inside. I'll drive you back"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They entered the two story house and Pogue looked around.

"Nice place"

"It's smaller than what I'm used to but it's more of a home than what I was used to, too" she with a hint of seriousness in her voice. "So, um the keys are upstairs. You want to see the room?"

Pogue thought about the reason he came to New York in the first place, to get away from his girl problems. And with the way he saw her dance and the way they talked so easily he was already to close to ravishing her, so he thought better of it. "Nah I'll just wait down here"

"Alright, be back in a flash" she smiled and ran up stairs.

10 minutes passed and Pogue was still waiting downstairs. Wondering what was taking so long he went upstairs. He heard a couple of bangs and opened a door but didn't see anyone but still could hear the noise around the room. He took in his surroundings, the room was huge. There were three guitars lined up against the wall and band posters from Nirvana to Green day all over. The whole room was dark red. '_It fits her_' he thought still searching for the source of the noise. He finally saw her, legs dangling under the bed.

"What exactly does a flash mean to you" he smiled.

"It's not my fault" she said getting up. "I can't find my keys"

He watched as her bangs fell into her eyes as she tried to blow them off. She stood there in a tight Boys likes Girls t-shirt that showed some midriff and a pair of low rise jeans. He noticed smiling that she took off her boots and her nails were painted a different color on each nail. And as funny as it sounds he found it harder to keep his hands off of her more now than in what she usually wears every other night at the bar in heeled boots and halter tops. He suspected it was because she was clueless as to how good she looked right now without trying.

"What?" she said when she looked up and saw him staring. His eyes darkened with lust he took one step and pulled her in for a searing kiss. He pulled her closer, his hands gripping her petite waist, as her hands in return moved up and encircled his neck, gently tugging at the ends of his hair. As he let out his tongue to return the favor, she pulled away slightly, gasping for breath.

"Finally" she said breathlessly after the kiss.

"Oh so you planned this" he grinned.

"Maybe" she smirked as she pulled her keys out of her pocket.

"And what if I hadn't been seduced and never kissed you"

"Then I'd have to tell Justin you changed your mind" she whispered before she pulled him back in.

She slowly moved, lifting her body upwards as he gripped her ass she hooked her legs around his waist. He dropped her to the bed and looked at her with hot hunger in his eyes. The rest of the night was as passionate as the look in his eye a look that will always be burn in Flames mind.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Flame opened her eyes slowly, felt the bed next to her and found it empty. "What wrong with you" she reprimanded herself quietly. "Did you actually think he'd stick around?"

Pogue came back to the house with breakfast in hand to find her in a daze. He dropped her house keys on the dresser and watched as she jumped up and a smile slowly spread on her face.

"You look surprised. You thought I left?"

"Didn't think you'd find a reason to stay, you are leaving tomorrow and I leave the day after that"

"I'm not going anywhere sooner than I have to. So what do you want to do with the little time we have left" he said walking over to the bed

"You know what I want to do" she said seductively grabbing on to the collar of his leather jacket. "I want…to crush you in Guitar Hero"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I told you. I'm freaking Jimi Hendrix. Oh yeah!" she said cheering on top of the couch after winning all day. Pogue grabbed her around her ankles and she fell onto his lap. He tickled her till she begged him to stop. When he finally stopped her laugh slowly died down as they stared into each others eyes. They moved slowly towards each other and shared a slow kiss before breaking apart. He carried her to the bed and laid on top of her, they pushed against each other and the kisses became more heated.

"Batman" she whispered grabbing him by the chain around his neck.

"I know" he whispered back.

He knew what she was trying to say. This was there last night together and they had to make it last. The night wasn't filled with ripped clothing and feverish kisses everywhere like last time but it was slow and sensual. Pogue wasn't going to have girl problems with this one, just problems with not wanting to leave the girl.

0000000000000000000000000000000

The morning after she borrowed Meg's truck so Pogue could put his bike in the back then drove him to the hotel so he could get his things. When Pogue stepped out of the hotel he stopped in front of her not saying anything.

He opened and closed his mouth and she knew he didn't know how to say goodbye .

"Come on, we both knew this was temporary, but I'm going to miss you too, Devin Hatcher from Texas." They laughed as she mocked his fake id.

"I don't want to leave just yet"

"Well its back to reality, Batman." Despite her words she felt a sting in her eyes. "I'll see you around"

She gave him a peck on the cheek and started to turn away but he pulled her back into a deep long passionate kiss. He pulled back and took the ring he had on his chain and placed it on hers. He leaned her forhead against his.

"I'll come back for that"

"Why I'm just a bump on the road of the many girls you'll meet" She said with a hollow laugh.

"More like a natural disaster" he smirked

"Ok so I'll admit it I'm just that good but after this we'll go on with our lives. You probably to that ex girlfriend of yours. And me…graduate and become a big star" she said to lighten the mood. "Take this"

She took off the star around her chain and put it on his.

"You see that look on your face right now. I want you to save that look for me. I'd search around the whole country just to see that look again." she stated with a half hearted smile

With one last kiss they parted ways.

She turned to the truck and leaned her head against the steering wheel. "Bye Batman" she looked at the ring

"Bye Flame" he said as he looking at the star around his chest.

**Kind of sappy, Hope its okay**

**Your reviews make me smile so keep them coming! I'd appreciate the feedback.**


	4. Race War Identity

**I'm really glad you guys loved it. My smile was hugeeee after reading the reviews. Here's the next chapter for you **

Pogue leaned on his bike and looked up at the school that he's practically called home. It didn't seem like anything had changed at all, same building, same agenda, and same problem. The only thing that has changed was that his trail of thought always led to Flame. He couldn't believe that a girl that he knew for a little less than a week had this effect on him.

"Well looky here, Pogo stick is back"

"Nice to see you too Reid" he said distractingly

"What got into you" Reid slowly smirked. "Or better yet who did you get into"

"Get a hobby, man"

"Oh I have a hobby their names are Jules, Christie, and Tatiana. But seriously where have you been. We were one day away of doing a search party"

"I just needed time to think"

"So it took you five days and no phone call"

"You sound like a nagging girlfriend"

"Well then I better stop before you disappear again. I mean seriously, you guys fight all the time and always get back together."

"I don't know man, it just got too much to handle."

"Well you better figure out how to handle it because here she comes" Reid said as he saw Kate coming towards them.

Pogue watched as Reid left. He looked at Kate and shook his head.

"I can't do this right now"

"Pogue you could at least listen to me" she called

"Tomorrow maybe, just not today" he said as he put his helmet back on and left his bike.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Pogue was out all day the next day. He had barely had any sleep the night before unsure of what to do about Kate. He kept on recalling the words that Flame had said the day he left._ "…After this we'll go on with our lives. You probably to that ex girlfriend of yours. And me…graduate and become a big star" _He thought that maybe she was right. They were going to move on. Maybe he should just stay with something that he was familiar with. He did love Kate but something was missing from their relationship. It wasn't the same even before he left for New York.

He went back to his house around midnight to find Kate sleeping on his couch, remembering he never took back his key from her the day he left. He took in a deep breath and walked over to the couch. He shook her softly.

"Kate, wake up"

"Hmm" she said sleepily. "Pogue hey"

"What are you doing here?"

"You said you couldn't talk to me yesterday"

"So you stake out my house?" he said jokingly

"It's just there was never a time you couldn't talk to me. Even when you were your maddest you vented everything but yesterday you couldn't even look at me." She said sadly.

"Kate, I had to think about this, us, we're not the same anymore. I told you I wasn't coming back for this. We can't keep going in this circle."

"It won't"

"Kate" he tried to cut her off.

"No, listen. When you left I thought you would let off some steam and come right back to resolve it. Then days passed and nobody heard from you and I kept thinking that if something had happened to you it would be because of me. I kept going through all we've been through and I know you have too. You can't throw all that away over a stupid fight." She said teary eyed.

"Kate if I even consider us again it can't be like last time. Stop flirting seriously Kate because I'll--"

"You're the only guy for me"

"…_After this we'll go on with our lives You probably to that ex girlfriend of yours" _He replayed again as he looked her in the eyes.

"Alright, let's do this"

Kate jumped up into his arms. "I love you"

"I love you too" he said half heartedly hoping he made the right decision "I love you too"

Guess he wasn't going to have to get that key back after all.

------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Lucas, a teammate from the swim team, was throwing a huge party and everyone was grateful for it especially since school started in two days. The party was at a huge made for parties rented house and the surrounding area was massive. By the time the guys got there bike races had already started the music was blasting around the perimeter.

"You guys go ahead. I'm looking for someone" Kate said to Pogue

"Who"

"It's a surprise" she smiled

"Alright" he chuckled. "I'll be up there signing up for a race"

'Ok babe"

15 minutes later Kate and Sarah were still waiting when Kate felt her phone vibrate. She read the text message on her phone

'**Catch Me if U Can' **

"She's finally here" Kat said excitedly to Sarah

"Where?"

"I don't know but she is"

They walked down and met up with the guys down by the races.

"I'm up. I'm going to go race alright"

"I'm your own personal cheerleader. Go get them babe." She smiled

Pogue walked with confidence to his bike that was set up. This was his domain, what he was great at. His competitor had their back towards him sitting on their bike helmet on and ready. '_He looks kind of small for a bike rider' _he thought

He put on his helmet and mounted his bike. He watched as a girl stood in the middle of the rode signaled for them to go. He revved his engine and both of them were off. He didn't look to his side; he concentrated on where he was going and how good it felt to race. Through his side vision he could see that the other rider was pulling ahead. He tried to go faster but his competition was already too far ahead and he lost. He couldn't believe he lost. He never lost a race, this was the first. He didn't even take off his helmet as he charged through the crowd not even wanting to look at the person that broke his streak. He didn't care if he was being a sore loser. He never lost.

Kate watched as Pogue stormed off and knew he needed some time do cool off. She looked at the winner's bike and realization crossed her face as she grabbed Sarah by her wrist and dragged her toward the crowd surrounding the winner.

When the rider saw Kate the helmet came off right away.

"Kate did you see that? I smoked that guy. I--"

"Logan, what did dad tell you about the bike"

"Give me a break Kate. I just got here how about a "Hey Logan, haven't seen you in about 3 years. I miss you" she smirked

"You're right I missed you so much" Kate said as she hugged Logan. "This is Sarah the one I told you about"

"Hey, I feel like I know you already with the way Kate can talk"

Sarah laughed. "I know what you mean I practically know everything from your shoe size to your blood type"

"I'm not that bad guys stop" she said sheepishly. "I want you to meet someone."

Kate grabbed Logan's hand and dragged her through the crowd till they found the guys.

Pogue was still ranting to the guys about his lose, his back towards Kate and Logan was talking to Sarah, Kate's hand still clad on her wrist.

"Babe I want you to finally meet someone." Pogue turned around and time stood still as soon as he did. "Logan this is Pogue. Pogue this is my step-sister Logan"

Logan stood there trying to close her mouth as she stared at the guy in front of her.

Pogue stood blank for a second trying to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him '_Flame_'

**Hope you loved the twist as much as I do. Reviews make me smile so keep them coming!**


	5. Nothing Happened, Not Likely

**I was so happy with the responses Loved them!!!! Here's the next Chapter**

"_**Logan this is Pogue. Pogue this is my step-sister Logan"**_

The words replayed in Pogue's mind about twenty times before he even blinked. Since he's gotten back he's wished he would see Flame in front of him but definitely not under these circumstances. Flame had said she had a step-sister but did it have to be Kate. The girl he had dated for most of his high school life had to be the sister of the girl he couldn't seem to get out of his mind. _'Because that's how fucked up the universe is' _he thought instantly. And then he looked down at her clothes. '_She's the one who beat me_.' He thought incredulously. _'Kate wouldn't get on a bike to save her life but Flame can beat me in a race. She the only one who ever beat me in a race'_

If he didn't keep repeating to himself that she was Kate's step sister. He would have kissed right then and there. On those pouty lips he couldn't stop staring at

0000000000000

'_This has got to be some sick and twisted joke. God can't hate me this much.'_ Logan couldn't breathe. The guy who consumed her thoughts for the better part of the last week couldn't be Pogue Parry. The guy Kate wrote to her about. The one Kate was 'deeply in love with'. She's known about him for years but she's never seen a visual. She should have put two and two together but how slim of were the chances of him being Pogue. _'Obviously not slim enough since he's standing right in front of me'_. She thought about the night at her place and then the first time, years ago, when Kate had told her about the boy named Pogue Parry '_I owe her.' _She thought sadly but then also remembered_. 'He lied.'_

Batman. Her Batman belongs to someone else.

00000000000000

Logan shook off her initial shock trying to remain as calm as possible. She stuck out her arm towards Pogue. "It's nice to finally meet you" she said firmly hoping she would sound convincing.

"Heard a lot about you, just never got to see a picture to go with the name." she continued.

Her voice wavered as he held on to her hand longer than necessary.

"Yea I know what you mean" he said in a light voice. They were so consumed with the gravity of the situation that they could barely hear anything around them.

"Hey Kate" a girl from a distance called out.

"O my god, I can't stand that girl. She's just too happy all the time" she mumbled to Sarah. "Hey Jenny" she called back.

"Come over here. Let's catch up" Jenny called back as Sarah laughed.

"Coming, as a matter of fact have you met Sarah" she smiled watching Sarah's laugh immediately stopped as she was being dragged to a girl looked as if she had too many Red Bulls in one sitting.

"Hey Pogue man, we're going to finish watching the races." Tyler said while the others continued to walk on.

"Mmhm" was the only response Pogue could give.

0000000000

When Logan noticed that everyone was gone. She opened and closed her mouth and Pogue just watched waiting for her to say something, anything because he sure as hell didn't know what to say.

"Pogue. Pogue Parry" she said slowly. For the situation at hand he thought she was fairly calm. He was actually waiting for her to freak out.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?" she screamed. '_And there it is' _he thought as put a hand through his hair.

"Calm down, Fla--"

"O no, don't tell me to calm down. Do you not realize what we just did? You're Kate's boyfriend, long time boyfriend. You guys are basically set in stone, like you're engaged or something. O my god I practically committed incest." She rambled on while she paced in front of him. "I'm so going to hell"

He grabbed her by her shoulders to keep her still in front of him "Its not--"

She narrowed her eyes and punched him on his side. "You told me there was no girl" she seethed.

Clutching his side he responded. "When I went to New York there wasn't any girl"

"Don't fucking lie. Why would Kate kiss someone who she just broke up with?"

"One: I broke up with her. That's why I left in the first place but she didn't think I was serious"

"Well it looks like you weren't, seeing as you're back together now. What was New York some sort of quick fix?"

"It wasn't. I wasn't looking for anything. You sort of just happened."

"Yeah right" she scoffed

"Hey, you said that we were temporary that we had to move on. So don't put this on me" he retaliated, mad she was trying to make him into some sort of bad guy.

"You're right I did say that." She said with a fire in her eyes that would make any guy shy away. "Let's settle this right now." Her voice softened. "New York never happened. Let's just stay away from each other." She finished.

"Flame, come on"

"Don't call me Flame." She snapped. "From now on it's Logan… and you're just Pogue Parry. My step-sister's boyfriend" she said before she turned and walked away.

Pogue didn't even know what to say to stop her. He knew what she said was true. He was Kate's boyfriend and she was her step-sister. So he did the only thing he could. He watched her walk away.

**I know. I know it's kind of short but don't worry the next one will be long. Promise **

**Reviews make my day so make me smile!**


	6. Death Grip of Kate Tunney

**Thanks sooooo much for the reviews. I was on cloud nine. You guys are the best.**

Logan sat in her single room after a long first day of classes. She came to Spencer to graduate, get her parents off her back, and most importantly reconnect with her sister. Kate. She was the apple of their parents' eye. The responsible one, the reliable one, and the achiever while she was the screw up, the one who wanted to throw her life away on a career that will undoubtedly leave her flat on her ass, as her step-mother so kindly put it.

She sighed as she thought about the classes today. She had first and third with Reid and Tyler, second period with Caleb, Reid and Kate, fifth with Sarah and Pogue, and study hall with Pogue and Caleb. She wouldn't deny that fifth period and study hall weren't the hardest for her when she had Pogue burning a hole in her back when she refused to turn around. But the hardest part of the day happened even before classes even started. She was heading for her first class when she spotted Pogue and Kate by Kate's locker. So she stayed behind the wall until Pogue left but she could hear their voices.

"_I'm so happy you're back. Now we can start over." Kate said as she wrapped her arms around Pogue's torso._

"_Yea" he responded softly._

"_Hey you never told me what you thought about Logan"_

"_What's there to tell" he said receiving a playful smack on his arm._

"_You guys seemed so awkward at the party. You should get to know her"_

"_Um…come on babe, you know I'm not that great with new people"_

"_For me please. I want you guys to get along"_

"_Sure, no problem, I'll try my best" he replied hesitantly._

"_That's all I ask" she said as she went in for a kiss. "I love you"_

"_I love you too"_

_Logan's grip on her bag tightened when she heard him say it back. She couldn't just stand there and watch them kiss. So she got a hold on herself, straightened her shoulder, and walked right passed them._

_She heard Kate calling her name so she turned around swiftly to reply "I got to go sorry. I'm going to be late. I'll see you around" she yelled as she continued to walk back. Then she gave one fleeting look at Pogue and saw his apologetic face, knowing that she saw them kiss before turning around and heading to her class._

'Yea being here is just getting better and better' she thought sarcastically as she dropped her books on the side of her bed and closed her curtains before slumping down on her bed and closing her eyes.

00000000000000

Pogue rode around town. Needing to relax he stopped at Nicky's. It was early so nobody was really there. Noticing that the pool tables were empty he headed for them. He was more of a foosball man but you can't exactly play foosball by yourself. He needed some time to think. The whole Flame/Logan thing was throwing him for a loop and he didn't know what to do anymore. It would be different if she was still in New York but she's not. She's right in front of his face without him being able to touch her, or more importantly kiss her. He's had the itch to kiss her since he left the hotel, to put his hands in her long brown hair, and to kiss the beauty mark that's on her neck.

To make her laugh with that childish giggle she has that makes her sound like a four year old. He wanted to make her toes curl, again, like after they had sex. He wanted to hear her whisper his name in his ear. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the words Batman or Pogue from her lips. He loved the nickname and loved it when he heard her whisper it time and time in his ear but a part of him wanted to hear her whisper Pogue. It was like he needed to know it was real. He wanted to here her purr 'Pogue' in his ear while he moaned Logan in hers. But that wasn't going to happen he concluded, especially when she won't even look at him let alone talk to him and _of course_ there was Kate.

His thoughts where in interrupted by the lanky blond he called a brother. "What are you doing here?" Pogue asked not knowing what Reid was doing here so early in the afternoon.

"I could ask you the same thing." Reid answered. "I'm just here to tighten my skills at pool"

"Tighten your skills?"

"How do you think I beat Aaron?"

Pogue looked at him wearily. "We all know you use"

"I don't use all time"

"Sure"

"I'm serious. I would if I could." He said placing a hand on his cheek. "But I have to keep wrinkles off this pretty face of mine" he smirked. After Pogue just kept playing so he spoke up again. "So what's got your mind so occupied?"

"Nothing"

"Come on" Reid said after taking his shot.

"I was thinking about New York"

"Oh you mean your fling in New York"

"There was no fling"

"Man it's only me. Who am I going to tell?"

Pogue gave him a look that said 'are you kidding me'

"Pogue, you used to tell me everything before you became Caleb's right hand man and now Caleb's too wrapped up in Sarah. So you can either tell me now or I'll bug the shit out of you till you do."

"There was this girl."

"Finally, he breaks" Reid laughed.

Pogue let out a chuckle before. "Her name was Flame"

"_Flame_, she sounds like someone I would date" Reid joked.

"You know the funny thing is a part of her is the type you would date .There like these two halves of her. She's a dancer, a bartender, and has smoking body. That half is your type. But then there's this whole other side, you know, where she's this great listener, and engaging, and then she has this way of making the simplest this incredibly sexy. Like she would be drinking an ice latte and take her finger, scoop up some whip cream, put it in her mouth, and close her eyes like it's the best thing she's ever tasted and she wont even know that what she did was turning me on." He explained with a small smile playing on his lips. "Plus she doesn't take any shit, which is exactly why, my friend, you wouldn't be able to handle her let alone date her."

Reid started clapping his hand with his smirk in place. "Finally, someone has stolen your heart from the death grip of Kate Tunney."

"No one stole my heart." He glared "I'm still with Kate aren't I"

"Yea but is it because you want to be or you have to be?" Reid said as he patted Pogue on his back. But Pogue didn't answer, he just grunted as he went in for his shot.

**More Pogue/Logan scenes next chapter promise**

**Reviews are the cheese to my macaroni!! (Got to love Juno! LOL) Press that review button**


	7. Reunions and Reconciliation

**Thanks sooooooo much for the reviews that was the most reviews I got for a chapter. I'm on freakin cloud 9 right now because of you guys.**

**Here's another chapter!**

The next morning Logan walked through the hallways feeling better than she had yesterday. Her morning was going well, yea she got in trouble in third period for messing around with Reid but it was worth it.

"_Hey" Logan heard next to her but she was too into her daydream to answer. She and Reid shared a table in what had to be the most boring class in history, while Tyler was right behind them. Mr. Cambridge was teaching in his usual monotone voice while the rest of the class was sleeping or dazed._

"_Hey" she heard whispered again as a ball of paper hit her head._

"_What?" she replied holding her head as she turned around to see an amused Reid._

"_Look what I got" he smirked shaking an old Spenser yearbook in her face. Her face showed indifference as she looked at Reid._

"_Wow Reid, I didn't take you for a 70s kind of guy. Were you into Farrah too?" she said flatly._

_A sarcastic smile played on Reid's face. "Well if you shut your pretty little mouth I would get to finish" He said as he opened a marked page in the book. When Logan's eyes focused on the page that Reid's finger pointed to her eyes widen with excitement as she reached for the book._

_Reid laughed as eyes practically stayed glued to the page. "Ms. Tunney is there something interesting you'd like to share with the class"_

"_Yea, how come you didn't tell us you used to be hot?" she said incredulously to the now balding overweight teacher. _

_The class broke out in giggles and gaped faces. "What are you talking about Ms. Tunney? You are disrupting my cl--"_

_He stopped instantly as he gazed at a picture of the past. A blond Adonis in a weight room was holding a barbell smiling at the camera. His abs glistened with sweat and the smile was sure and confident. Then next to it the same blond was smiling with a gold medal in his hand with the smallest Speedos known to man but he had nothing to be ashamed of, his legs looked like they were craved by Michelangelo himself. Under the picture was the name printed 'Greg Cambridge'_

"_By god man" she stated over exaggerated smirking up to him. "You had abs of steel" she exclaimed as the class laughed louder._

"_Ms. Tunney!" he said turning as red as can be expected._

"_No really it says so right here. 'MAN OF STEEL'." She grinned as his mouth open and closed no words coming out "What happened, Mr. C?" she said as she lightly tapped the beer belly of the flabbergasted teacher. _

_Stunned in shock the teacher stood there, fist curling and uncurling. "Did you stop going to the gym?" she trying to see how far she could push him._

"_Yea in 1984" she heard Reid throw in which put the class in a whole other fit of laughter._

"_THAT'S IT" he screamed. "Both of you to the Provost Higgins_ _now" _

_Her and Reid stood up and took a bow to the applauding class before high fiving each other and walking out of class._

'_Yea it was definitely worth it'_

Now it was the end of the day and she had just left the Provost office. "Hey wait up" she heard from behind her. She turned around to see Reid walking towards her.

"Guess you're fitting right in, getting sent to the Provost office the first week. Tsk tsk" Reid said with a smirk

"Oh please I've been in worst trouble than a slap on a wrist with a warning"

"Good I guess I got my detention buddy for the year" Reid smirked before walking down the hall and leaving Logan at her locker.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A few moments later, Logan heard her name being called again. She turned around thinking it was Reid. When she turned her head she came face to face with Pogue.

"What do you want Parry?" she said as she looked at him warily.

Pogue searched his head forgetting what he rehearsed. He hadn't planned to feel stuck after he looked into those eyes of hers.

When he didn't talk she did.

"You know, Batman did always have two identities. Guess I picked the right nick name after all" she scoffed

Pogue felt a pang in his heart as she tried to turn his nickname to a negative point of view. He rushed to changed the subject "You didn't tell me you rode a bike" he said

"You never asked" she paused. "You know I saw the bike and I was like that bike looks familiar, but then I thought what are the odds, thousands at least but little did I know fate likes biting us in the ass."

"I want us to at least be friends" he blurted.

"But is it because you want to or because Kate's forcing you too"

"Because I want to, even before what happened between us that night we talked, you know, about everything. Look how about we start over."

Logan sighed and looked at him. He seemed so genuine. "Okay, besides I've been giving you a tough time and it isn't your entire fault I was there too and I'm sorry. I guess mystery is that fun after all." She said offering a small smile.

"Hi, I'm Logan. Aren't you in my last two classes?" she said sticking out her hand.

Pogue smiled. "Yea I am. I'm Pogue." He said shaking her hand softly

"Pogue Parry right, you're the one who goes out with my sister."

"Yea I am" he said the twinkle in his eyes dimming a bit as he did.

"Well it's nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" They both laughed at how foolish they would look if any of the guys passed by.

Logan closed her locker and turned back around. "See you later Bat--" she started but stopped catching herself and instead gave a slightly sad smile and turned away.

"I'm never going to be Batman again, am I?" Pogue asked her retreating form.

"Batman was mine" she said sadness covering her voice. "Pogue Parry isn't and every time I say that name it's a constant reminder that your not" she said and he nodded as they both left with a silent understanding.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As she walked back to her dorm she saw Sarah coming out of hers.

"Hey" she called to Sarah.

"Hey, where were you today you weren't in any of our classes"

"I got into some trouble with Reid" Logan said sheepishly.

"That was you" Sarah exclaimed. "Everyone heard about that. That explains why Reid wasn't in class either. Caleb's going to kill him"

"Sorry to hear that because he just named me his detention buddy." Logan laughed.

"Look you should come out with us tonight." Sarah offered

"Where?"

"Just this local hangout we all go to. It'll be fun" she informed.

"Sure"

"Alright I'll pick you up at eight. The guys should be out front by then"

/-/

"Where the hell is he?" Kate asked. "I don't see his ride anywhere."

"Who is she talking about?" Logan asked Sarah.

"Pogue"

Logan just nodded as they got out of Sarah's car.

"You're shitting me" Logan said as she saw the sign of the bar and ran in before everyone else.

She pushed the door open and searched behind the bar. Her eyes finally landed on the person she was looking for. "Nicky!"

The bald bar owner turned around and a smile crossed his face. "Logan, what are you doing here?" He said as he let her past the counter and gave her a hug.

"I'm going back to school. I go to Spenser. I knew you worked around here but I didn't think it was the local hangout. You've done well for yourself Nicky" she smiled at him. "Meg told me to look for you but I didn't think it would be this easy. You're going to be seeing me a lot now. Hope you can handle it." She joked.

"Hey maybe you can work here"

"Really? That would be great"

The guys had arrived just in the middle of the reunion with questioning looks.

"How do you know Nicky?" Caleb asked.

"He is the one who got me my job back in New York. His girlfriend was my boss. If it hadn't been for him all the good people at Concrete Temperature wouldn't have had the pleasure of meeting me." She laughed.

"She's not kidding. She brought in most of the crowd" Nicky said putting his arm around her.

"Ah you flatter" she said smirking as she slapped his chest. "By the way Meg said she knew you couldn't do the long distance thing so you better call her before she kicks you ass" she said walking back around the bar.

"Hey where are you going?" Nicky asked. "Your shift starts tonight" he grinned.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope"

Logan laughed. "Does this look like an outfit for a waitress?" she said pointing toward herself in four inch high ankle boots, tight skinny jeans, and a black corset, her hair flowing past her shoulder blades in soft waves.

"No" Nicky laughed. "So I guess it's a good thing your not here to a waitress then, huh."

"What are you talking about?" she eyed him curiously before realization dawned on her face. "No" she said pointing a finger in Nicky's face. "No"

"You said you wanted to the job"

"Yea I meant a waitress. You know paper and a pen, taking people's order"

"Why, when I have plenty of those and I need more entertainment other than that jukebox over there." He said pointing to the back.

"Hey I love that jukebox" Sarah piped in.

"Hey why are you acting nervous anyway? You're used to dancing in front of strangers." Nicky put in.

"Dancing?" Tyler questioned smiling.

She pointed a finger and narrowed her eyes at Tyler before turning back to Nicky. "I didn't go to school with those strangers."

"Then I guess you need to start expanding your horizons because it's the only job I got" He smirking knowingly as he started to walk away.

Logan dropped her head in defeat; a smirk slowly marked her face. "Nicky" She called out to his retreating form. "Pick me out a good one."

"You got it" he replied smiling as he hit H6 on the jukebox and 'Cowboy' by Kid Rock blasted through the speaker.

_Well I'm packing up my game and I'm a head out west  
Where real women come equipped with scripts and fake breasts  
Find a nest in the hills chill like Flynt  
Buy an old droptop find a spot to pimp  
And I'm a Kid Rock it up and down your block  
With a bottle of scotch and watch lots of crotch_

Logan saw a girl with a black cowboy hat passing by. "Can I borrow that? You'll get it right back" she smiled.

"Um, okay" the girl replied unsure.

_Buy yacht with a flag sayin' chillin' the most  
Then rock that bitch up and down the coast  
Give a toast to the sun, drink with the stars  
Get thrown in the mix and tossed out of bars  
Sip the Tijuana I wanna roam  
Find the old town chillin' fools then come back home_

Logan placed it on her head and the familiar smirk never left her face. She stretched one tight jean clad leg on the bar and instantly heard the wolf calls and whistles. This was her domain. This is what she excelled at, so jumped on the bar, tipped the hat and did what she did best.

_Start an escort service, for all the right reasons  
And set up shop at the top of four seasons  
Kid Rock and I'm the real mccoy  
And I'm headin' out west sucker...because I wanna be a  
Cowboy baby  
With the top let back and the sunshine shining  
Cowboy baby  
West coast chillin? with the Boone's Wine  
I wanna be a Cowboy baby  
Ridin' at night 'cause I sleep all day  
Cowboy baby  
I can smell a pig from a mile away_

She swung her hips like she's done so many times before and swayed to the music. Sarah, Kate and the boys' look of shock was enough to make her laugh out loud. She held on to the pole by the end of the bar and stretched out in front of the crowd that developed and fed on the energy flowing through the room.

_bet you'll hear my whistle blowin' when my train rolls in  
It goes (whistle) like dust in the wind  
Stoned pimp, stoned freak, stoned out of my mind  
I once was lost, but now I'm just blind  
Palm trees and weeds, scabbed knees and rice  
Get a map to the stars, find Heidi Fliece  
And if the price is right I'm gonna make my bid boy_

_And let Cali-for-ny-aye know why they call me  
Cowboy baby  
With the top let back and the sunshine shining  
Cowboy baby  
West coast chillin? with the Boone's Wine  
I wanna be a Cowboy baby  
Ridin' at night 'cause I sleep all day  
Cowboy baby  
I can smell a pig from a mile away_

Pogue stepped into Nicky's and felt as though he was back in New York as he spotted Logan on the bar swaying those hips he was so familiar with. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. It was as if nothing had changed.

_Yeah...Kid Rock...you can call me Tex  
Rollin' sunset woman with a bottle of Becks  
Seen a slimmy in a 'vette, rolled down my glass  
And said, "Yeah this dick fits right in your ass"  
No kiddin', gun slingin', spurs hittin' the floor  
Call me Hoss, I'm the Boss, with the sauce in the horse  
No remorse for the sheriff, in his eye I ain't right  
I'm gonna paint his town red, and paint his wife white HUH  
Cause chaos, rock like Amadeus_

She had every ones attention especially the guys as the crowd sang every word of the song. That's when she saw him. Pogue. He was standing in the background staring with intense eyes. She looked straight at him and imagined she was back in New York on the first day she met him. She winked before getting ready to do what she was known for, her signature move.

_Find West Coast pussy for my Detroit players  
Mack like mayors, ball like Lakers  
They told us to leave, but bet they can't make us  
Why they wanna pick on me...lock me up and snort away my key  
I ain't no G, I'm just a regular failure  
I ain't straight outta compton I'm straight out the trailer  
Cuss like a sailor...drink like a Mc  
My only words of wisdom are just, Suck my dick  
I'm flickin' my Bic up and down that coast and  
Keep on truckin' until it falls into motion_

_Cowboy With the top let back and the sunshine shining  
Cowboy Spendin' all my time at Hollywood and Vine  
Cowboy Ridin' at night 'cause I sleep all day  
Cowboy I can smell a pig from a mile away  
Cowboy With the top let back and the sunshine shining  
Cowboy With the top let back and the sunshine shining  
Cowboy Hollywood and Vine_

She held on to her hat and spun three times before landing on bended knees, her back flat on the bar. The song ended and the cheers were heard from every corner of Nicky's especially from Sarah, Kate, and the Sons.

"Yea give it up for the dancing Temperature from New York, Flame" Nicky yelled to the applauding crowd.

As soon as he heard her stage name Pogue snapped out of his reverie and turned towards Reid.

Reid's look of shock would have been funny if Pogue didn't think he was going to scream out his secret. He jogged over to the guys and placed a hand on Reid's shoulder tightly.

"Hey guys, Reid let me talk to you for a sec." The shock still etched in Reid's face he dragged Reid out back before Reid could open his mouth.

When they got out back Reid finally screamed. "You fucked Kate's step-sister!"

**Here you go! Hmmm I wonder how Reid will react. Will he tell someone? You have to wait and see. LOL **

**Let's see if we can top the reviews from last time! **

**Your reviews bring smiles**

**So press that button**


	8. Insightful Much?

**Don't kill me. I'm SO sorry for not updating lately but school is over now so updates will come quicker I promise. Thanks for all the reviews they were great!**

**_This may never start.  
I'll tear us apart.  
Can I be your enemy?  
Losing half a year.  
Waiting for you here  
I'd be your anything._ **

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same._

_This may never start.  
Tearing out my heart.  
I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings disappear.  
Can I be your memory?_

**_Sugarcult_**

"_You fucked Kate's stepsister!" _

"Can you keep your voice down" Pogue hissed.

"Sorry" he lowered his voice but the smirk still evident on his face. "It's just that's such a _me_ thing to do." He laughed. "Did you know they were related?"

"Of course I didn't know. I found out the day of the race."

"Oh you mean the day she smoked your ass in the race" he smirked but the smirked dropped as soon as he saw Pogue jaw set tightly. "Okay" he continued. "Well what did she say?"

"She freaked. She was saying things about how she was going to go to hell because she somehow helped me cheat on Kate and stuff and that New York was just a fling."

"Well wasn't it? I don't mean to be an asshole but you went to New York, meet a girl suddenly, slept with her with no intention of actually staying in New York. In my opinion it was a fling"

"It wasn't like that. We talked, like really talked, the way me and Kate did before all the fights. She got me; she understood stuff that I didn't even understand… and who said I slept with her, I never said i did."

"You used the word fling. People don't use "fling" unless you slept together"

"Not everybody thinks like you" Pogue said expressionless.

"Well didn't you?" Reid asked desperate to know now.

Pogue's face still didn't give anything away and he kept silent to point where Reid was about to break.

"Come on tell me, please tell me you had sex with her. I'm begging here man" Reid said so desperately he looked like a little kid who getting teased with a lollipop.

Pogue took pity on him and answered with a grin. "Maybe once or twice"

"There he is" Reid cheered slapping Pogue on the back. "There's the Pogue I remember before you went all First Mate with Caleb." Reid joked and they both laughed.

"This explains so much" Reid exclaimed

"What do you mean?"

"I get why she didn't jump on me when she saw me." He explained. "I figured it was because she thought that she couldn't handle all of this" he pointed to himself as he laughed. "But now I know it's because she was already spoken for…well sort of."

They stayed quiet for a little while before Reid broke the silence. "Where did you get that from?" Reid asked pointing to Pogue's chain.

"It's nothing" Pogue said quickly putting his chain under his shirt.

Reid shrugged it off as he went to walk back in to Nicky's. He stopped at the door and spoke up. "Finding someone isn't easy…You know, I wonder how many people get the one they think they need to be with, but still end up with the one they're supposed to have."

"Whoa" Pogue exclaimed. "When did you get insightful? You got that from somewhere?"

"I got some of it from a fortune cookie and the rest from some movie Tyler made me see" he smirked. "I better go in there and bribe some waitress to get me some alcohol to put in my system. I'm starting to sound like Caleb" he shuddered.

Pogue laughed and watched as Reid left him to mull over what he said. Not a lot of people saw that side of Reid. They always assumed that Caleb, since he was the level-headed one, was the best person to talk to. But as much as Pogue loved Caleb, Caleb hardly ever made a mistake in his life so never knew where anybody was coming from. Reid has done so many things that he knows if he judged somebody he would be a hypocrite. So he just listens and helps, sometimes he could be blunt about it but…that's just who he is.

**00000**

Reid walked back in to see Logan surrounded by guys near the bar. She spotted him and excused herself.

"Hey, liked the show"

"Yea very nice didn't know my detention buddy was so flexible" Reid smirked

"Yea it's not exactly the first thing I tell anyone" she laughed

"Why not you know how many girls I've been with that I wish was as flexible a--"

She raised her hand for him to stop. "I don't even want to here the rest" she smirked.

"Aw I was just getting to the good part." He smirked back before seeing a familiar ring hanging from her chain around her neck. He put two and two together and grabbed for his phone

Pogue was still outside when he felt his phone vibrate and opened it to find a text.

'**U might not kno who U want yet but the star that's still on ur chest is sayin' a lot…you didn't leave Ipswich w/ that on'**

Pogue pulled out the chain he stuffed in only moments ago and stared, for what must have been the millionth time, at Logan's star.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

**Aww look at Reid being all perceptive ) **

**This one is short but don't worry the next one is coming soon I just wanted to update this as soon as possible before you guys forgot all about this story lol!**

**Reviews make my day!!**


	9. False Hope of Friends

**Hey! It's been awhile. I had writer's block. Sorry for that but here's another chapter to make it up!!**

Two days later, Logan found her self back at the bar talking to Nicky about her new job.

"Alright let's get one thing straight. If I do this, it's going to be under my terms."

"This is my bar. So what ever I say goes"

"O but I thought you needed more entertainment than that jukebox." She lightly mocked him. "So it's my way or the freakin' highway" she said poking him in the chest before pulling back, hurting her finger from poking too hard. "Ouch" she mumbled.

Nicky laughed at her self inflicted pain. "Look, let's hear what you want first."

Logan stood there pretending to think about her terms. "I don't know if I want to tell you anymore. You hurt my feelings…and my finger." she said with a fake pout on her lips.

"No one told you to poke me like that" he replied still laughing.

"Yea but it added to the effect for demands"

"It added to the effect of damaging your finger" he joked.

Logan looked up at him with a scowl that didn't last long once she got into the face of the bald owner. "I kind of missed you" she said. And she did. He was the reason she managed to get a job she didn't despise back in New York.

_She was barely sixteen when she walked through the doors of Concrete Temperature. She had burned up all her money and had no way of helping pay rent. She wasn't a 9-5 job kind of girl. She would shoot herself before being able to contain saneness with a regular job. So when she first stepped foot into the bar with a request for a job and hearing the words "Sorry kid" out of Megs mouth she would say she heard a hallelujah chorus when she saw Nicky talk to his girlfriend egging Meg to give her a chance. She only heard bits and pieces of it but it was enough to make her want to hug the bouncer type stranger on the other end of the bar. She heard him say something about how he's around kids like me all the time and how some of them just need help, a way to stand up on there own._

_She remembered looking up to see Meg turning her head towards her so she put on her pouty face and recited 'help me, help me' in her head as if the brain waves would enter Meg's train of thought._

_Meg had walked up to stand in front of her. "Alright kid, just make sure you stay away from the liquor, alright."_

"_No problem, I can't even tolerate the stuff anyway." Of course she was lying. She had the tolerance of an Irishman but she wasn't about to let that slip._

"_You're going to be working in the back with all the boxes. You will never, and I repeat, never step foot near the bar. You will stay in the backroom doing whatever job I give you. I can't afford people finding out I have a sixteen year old here or that's my ass, so stay hidden." She said firmly._

"_Hidden, gotcha" Logan said automatically_

"_Alright" she nodded. "I'll let you stay"_

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you" She did all but get on the floor and praise her name._

"_Don't thank me. Thank my good for nothing boyfriend." She pointed to him before walking off. "I swear he acts like the biggest bully in the world and then talks me into stuff like this" she heard her grumble._

_Logan walked up to the bald man who was cleaning out the glasses for that night cautiously. He had helped her but that didn't mean he wasn't a 6'1 giant with muscles bigger than her head. _

_She sucked up any fear inkling through her head. She had to harden up. She was officially on her own now and she couldn't let little things scare her "Thanks" she said confidently._

"_Don't worry about squirt." he said still not looking at her._

"_Don't call me squirt." she said defiantly._

_Nicky looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. She almost faltered with his hard gaze on her but she continued to look up at him boldly. He let out a chuckle and turned to her completely._

"_What's your name then?"_

"_Logan"_

_He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're a tough one. I'll give you that." He said chuckling again. "You'll do fine here."_

"_Thanks" she said not knowing anyway else to respond._

"_And don't worry about Meg. She's not as bad as she seems. She's just cranky because I'm leaving again soon."_

"_Really?" she asked curiously. "Where are you going?"_

"_I have my own bar up in Massachusetts. She's always like that before I leave."_

"_But it's not like you're not coming back."_

"_Yea but I don't get to come down as much as I want to. Sometimes it's a couple of months, sometimes it's a year. I can't leave my bar at the hands of just anyone, you know."_

_She nodded understanding Meg's hostility now. She used to be the same way when her dad would go away to his business trips. She shook her head trying to erase the thought. She had escaped. She was on her own and doing fine, she even had a job._

"_Thanks again for this" she said her hand gesturing to the bar._

"_No problem." He said walking away. "…Squirt"_

_She just rolled her eyes knowing it would probably stick which it did. Every time he came back, whether it was for a couple of weeks or days, he would always make sure he called her 'squirt' at least twice a day._

"I kind of missed you too, Squirt."

"I always did hate that nickname." she grimaced.

"Aw come on it suited you."

"Yea, when I was fifteen!"

"Logan you will always be that little girl who walked in the bar as if she owned it already. So you will always be squirt." he laughed.

"Whatever, back to the terms. I want to be paid as a bartender and a plus a bonus for also dancing.

"Bu--"

"And I get to keep my tips."

"Logan, you're pushing it." He stated crossing his arms over his chest.

"What, your bar is a lot narrower than Meg's I could fall and injure myself. I'm putting myself in danger for you" She protested.

"My bar is the same width as Meg's if not bigger, so don't give me that. I'll pay you for your bartending and I'll let you keep your tips, that's it."

"Nicky" she groaned. He hesitated, thinking for a second before answering.

"Fine, only if you sing on the days you're not dancing."

Logan glanced up suspiciously. "How did you even know I could sing?"

"I called up Meg and after she finished threatening to beat me with my own bat if I take that long to call her again she said since I stole you I might as well use you for all your worth" he joked.

"I'm not bringing my guitar from school over here. So are you going to get me a guitar player?"

"That's easy I know a lot of guys who would do it." He said with a smirk before adding. "For free"

Ignoring him she continued on. "Do I get paid for singing too?" she asked hopefully

"No but I'll allow the first terms you asked for." he said walking to the end of the bar basically saying it was the end of the conversation.

"This is a sweat shop" she yelled teasingly before walking out the door.

...

That night Nicky's was packed as usual but more so because word spread around about Flame. She was currently dancing on top of the bar to 'Pour Some Sugar on Me' by Def Leppard. The song ended and everyone was still riled up. Logan grabbed the mic from behind the bar then motioned her hand for everyone to calm down.

"Hey" she said through the microphone. "I have a surprise for you guys. A good friend of mine is here and rumor has it she has some moves. She's Spenser's own Ms. Wenham. Come on up here!"

Sarah turned to Caleb who couldn't stop laughing. She turned back to Logan shaking her head franticly. "No" she mouthed out.

"It seems like Sarah has a little stage fright. How about you guys cheer her on?" she said smiling loving the horror on her friends face. The crowd erupted in cheers. "Sarah! Sarah!" she started to chant, getting the crowd going. She looked around and saw that Tyler, Reid, and even Caleb had joined. Pogue hadn't arrived yet not that she noticed…much. Kate was pushing Sarah up cheering her on. Sarah eventually got to the bar, blushing the whole way.

"I'm going to kill you." Sarah whisper in Logan's ear

"No you won't" she teased. "Now" she continued into the microphone "You guys all know this lovely lady by Sarah but when she's up here on this wonderful bar with _moi _her name will be…" she stopped, tilting her head toward Sarah for a suggestion.

"Sunshine" Sarah suggested with shrug lowly in Logan's ear. Logan stared at Sarah and blinked slowly before turning back at the crowd.

"Wildfire"

She watched as Sarah laughed at the completely ignored suggestion. "Now can someone do me a favor and lock in G4."

When 'I love Rock N' Roll' played through the speaker. Sarah turned to Logan with wide eyes. "You can thank your boyfriend for telling me the story" Logan replied laughing. She put the mic back, grabbed Sarah's hand and started swaying to the beat. As predicted Sarah was soon comfortable and swaying her hips with confidence. The crowd cheered louder and Sarah's smile grew wider.

Pogue walked into the bar, seeing Logan and Sarah on the bar and furrowed his eyebrows. He moved into the seat in between Caleb and Kate. "What's Sarah doing up here?"

"Logan's great, man." Caleb exclaimed smiling up at Sarah. "She shouted her out and got her up there"

"Yeah, she's great" Pogue repeated looking up at Logan as well who was laughing along with Sarah.

Three songs later Logan and Sarah stepped off the stage. "That was so much fun!" Sarah said excitedly.

"You want to do it every other night" Logan asked. "I can just ask Nicky"

"Seriously" she asked. She thought about it briefly. "Wildfire was a pretty kick ass name"

"Yea I know. Twenty times better than sunshine." They laughed.

"Are you coming back to the table?"

"I need to go find my date first. I'll be right there." Logan explained.

Logan trailed back to the guys with Mark Gibson, Spenser's star basketball player, on her arm. "Hey guys, this is Mark"

"We know who he is." Pogue spoke up.

"Okay" she said slowly narrowing her eyes at him. "Come on Mark let's go dance" she took his arm and dragged him into the middle of the bar.

Caleb and Sarah followed not far behind while Reid and Tyler went back to the pool tables. Pogue just sat there staring holes in Mark's back.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" Kate asked as she put her arm on Pogue. "Were you drinking?" she asked smelling the alcohol on his breath. He hadn't meant to drink as much as he did. If it wasn't for this dream he had that morning and of course it had to be about Logan. They had just said there were going to try and be friends, which was probably why his subconscious was getting restless. For the past three days he's been waking up with a tent in his pants.

"Yeah I'm just fine. I just needed to lossen up" He said as he continued to stare ahead. He watched as Logan grabbed Mark by the hand then dipped in front of him. She came back up her back towards Marks chest, bringing her arm behind her an around his neck. She was laughing at something he whispered in her ear when she turned her head and saw Pogue's gaze.

Logan pushed her body closer to Mark's, if that was even possible, but Mark wasn't complaining. She needed to keep her mind off of him and his stare. She continued to dance with Mark ignoring him. After the song was done she told Mark she had to go to the bathroom. She just needed a breather.

When she opened the bathroom door she was immediately pushed in from behind. She turned around and saw Pogue turning to lock the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she whispered harshly.

"I could ask you the same thing"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Mark" he stated his eyes ablaze from just saying his name.

"What about him?"

"I'm finding it hard to understand why you would consider going out with him" he growled.

"He asked me out. I said yes. Its simple, not calculus"

"He's not your type." He started to raise his voice.

"Then what's my type" she screamed

"Logan" he said frustrated. "I don't know, just not him."

"You can't do this alright. You don't have the right. You can't come here throwing daggers at my date, pushing me into the bathroom telling me who or who not to date without even having a good reason behind it."

"I have a reason"

"Then what is it!"

"Because he's--" he stuttered not sure if he wanted to finish because he didn't know what the consequences would be. He looked straight in her eyes. "He's--"

"He's not you!" She yelled and before she knew what was happening he slammed his lips on top of hers. He slammed her against the wall as their tongues met. Grabbing her ass he picked her up and she crossed her legs around his back.

His lips left her mouth trailing down her jaw. He nipped her neck as he felt her breath shorten and her hands running through his hair. She ground her hips into his and he let out a low growl. She felt so good in his arms. He's been waiting for this since he had seen her again.

"I need to hear you say my name" he said against her neck

"Batman" she moaned into his ear.

His mouth was right on her pulse. "No…no I need to hear you say Pogue"

It was as if him saying his name finally cleared her thoughts. She snapped her eyes back open and looked up at the mirror across from them. She stared at herself and the position they were in against the wall. Her lips were red, her eyes looked as if they were glazed over, and she could see a hickey forming on the other side of her neck.

"Put me down" she whispered barely audible.

Pogue felt her tense in his arms and her mumble something he couldn't understand.

"Logan…Logan what's wrong?"

"I can't do this… I can't do this to her" she said as she forced herself down and exited the bathroom. As soon as she left Pogue turned to the mirror himself and looked as his appearance much like Logan did. His hair was a mess from the fingers she trailed through it. "God her hands" he thought out loud as he closed his eyes to remember the feeling. His mind drifted toward the way her breath tickled his neck and the way her legs wrapped tighter around his waist when he kissed her jaw line. His breath started to shorten all over again before a picture of Kate flashed in his head. His eyes snapped open and anger washed over him and started to pace.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he yelled slamming his fist into the wall. He was opening the bathroom door to leave as someone was coming and the door slightly hit him on the head. He looked up seeing Kate with a confused look on her face.

"Pogue, what are you doing here?" she asked looking back up to see if she had the right door.

"Uh" Pogue stammered before replying. "I, uh, must have had more to drink than I thought and walked through the wrong door" he lightly chuckled to cover up his lie.

"Ok" Kate laughed back but the confusion still evident on her face. "Do you think you can hold on till after Logan's performance before we leave."

"Her performance, her shift is done. She's not dancing anymore tonight."

"She didn't tell you? Nicky is making her sing tonight to test the waters but if everyone likes it the nights she isn't dancing, she's singing."

"No she didn't" he answered with a frown. "I'll be fine"

"Alright I'll see you out there" as she entered one of the stalls.

Pogue went back to the tables slamming himself in between Caleb and Reid. Reid was throwing him questioning glances but stopped once he knew Pogue wasn't going to acknowledge. The lights in the bar had started to dim 10 minutes later. Everyone from the foosball table to the pool table came over to see what was going on.

Logan found herself walking toward the spotlight near the bar. She sat up top the bar and closed her eyes. She never sang in front of people before, only her dad a couple of times. Meg had caught her while she was in the back once scaring her half to death, so she didnt count that. It was different from dancing. When she sang it was more personal. The lyrics were hers, her soul, her heart …her mom. Every time she wrote a song she thought of her mom. She wondered if her mom would scratch the top of her nose every time she got stuck like she did. Or when she wrote an angry song about a guy, did she always have a smirk on the side of her face instead of a scowl because she was satisfied that she had the description of whomever the scumbag was down pact.

She opened her eyes and stared out into the crowd. "I wrote this song recently. It's called False Hope of Friends. Hope you guys like it." She took a deep breath and pointed at the guitar player Nicky had got for her that night.

**You'll never be mine again**

**Guess I've known it since, don't know when**

**I've just been pretending, **

**I know I can't win.**

**Let me hold you just one more time,**

**And pretend that your world is mine.**

**We'll whisper goodbye and then,**

**You'll never be mine again.**

Pogue loved the sound of her voice from the moment she opened her mouth and from the looks on everyone else's faces they did too. He felt Kate's hand tighten around him and looked down to see a smile placed on her face while she was listening to Logan's song.

**Someone else will know the thrill of holding you**

**And sharing all those little things we used to do.**

**So, give me your sweetest smile,**

**And let me just dream a while.**

**Then my world will come to an end,**

**You'll never be mine again.**

His eyes burned into her as he let the words of her lyrics sink in. She was avoiding his face on purpose. He could tell. She was avoiding the whole table like if she looked over then she would spill out truth.

**I've gone to far to come back from here, but you don't have a clue  
**

**You don't know what you do to me**

**And now I can't voice them into words**

**Someone else will know the thrill of holding you**

**And sharing all those little things, that we never got to do.**

**So, give me your sweetest smile, **

**And let me just dream a while.**

**Then my world will come to an end,**

She paused still feeling his eyes on her. She looked up into those hazel eyes of his having a strong urge in the pit of her stomach not to say the last line.

…**You never were fully mine, we can only be just friends.**

**I hope you liked it **

**Here you go Review, Review, Review!!**


End file.
